Controversial Suspicions
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So basically. This is AU. And Tonks is Head Auror, Harry is Deputy Head Auror. And Tonks dies, and it starts to be rumoured that Harry caused it. So yeah.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe. I do not own The Descent or 127 Hours. Those are movies that I did not direct, create, or live (In the case of 127 Hours). **_

_**This story will be a few chapters long, even if it seems rushed. **_

The Wizarding World had not yet returned to the way it had been before the war. It had been 3 years now since Harry defeated Voldemort. He was now completing Auror training, training under the new Head Auror herself, Nymphadora Lupin. Ron was working in the shop with George, planning to start Auror training in 2 years. As Harry was training under Dora (she let no one call her Tonks anymore), he was going to become Deputy Head Auror. It wasn't fully just because he was training under her; it was because of who he was. He was Harry Potter, the one who saved the Wizarding world. The one who defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard, and the one who endured all three Unforgiveables and was still alive.

When Dora had become Head Auror, there had been a slight uproar among the other Aurors who had been there longer than her. They had said things like "She's not even an Auror anymore" or "She's only Head Auror because she's the Minister's Goddaughter". Which was not true at all and everyone knew it. Yes, she had 2 Godfathers and only 1 Godmother, but neither of her Godfathers was Kingsley Shacklebolt. To her, he was just her Godfather's best friend. Her Godfather had been Mad-Eye Moody. Or, to her and only her, Uncle Alastor; no one else dared to call him that even as a joke. Her other Godfather was Arthur Weasley, and her Godmother was, of course, Molly Weasley.

After asking Harry to be their son's Godfather, Dora and Lupin asked Ginny to be Godmother. It was obvious to anyone who had ever seen Harry and Ginny together that they would end up together. And everyone who knew they'd be together was correct. Ginny and Harry were getting married in 6 months, much to Molly's disappointment. Ginny wasn't 20 yet, and Molly felt that Ginny and Harry should have waited a couple more years. She was pleased, yes, but she didn't want her little girl to marry just yet.

Ron and Hermione had stopped dating. They agreed they had started dating in the midst of a war and that maybe they weren't meant to be together. Of course they still visited each other, and hung out with Harry, and talked about a possible future together.

For the past 3, almost 4 years, Dora always took two days leading up to Full Moon, the day of the Full Moon and two days after the Full Moon off from work, with Kingsley managing the Auror department those 5 days of the month. She took them off so she could watch Teddy those days, to make sure that there was no sign of Lycanthropy. Even though there hadn't been, the Healers still advised Dora to watch for the signs.

_**It was the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Dora and Remus had been moved to '**__**s for a Healer to look over their injuries and either send them home or keep them longer. **_

"_**Please, Healer Hikland. Please let me contact my mother. She's alone, she doesn't know if we'**__**re alive." Dora pleaded.**_

"_**Ma'am, I'm sorry. We have to keep you and your husband here. Until you'**__**re cleared as free to go home." Healer Hikland said. **_

"_**But my mother… She doesn't know what happened. She'**__**s home with just our son. Please." Dora pleaded.**_

"_**What is your mother'**__**s name?" Healer Hikland said. "I will contact her for you."**_

"_**Andromeda Tonks." Dora said. **_

"_**Alright. I'll contact her for you, alright? Don't stress, it won'**__**t be good for your injuries." Healer Hikland said.**_

"_**Thank you." Dora said. **_

"_**Ever since Teddy was born you'**__**ve been so easily worried, Dora." Remus said, chuckling from the next bed.**_

"_**Of course I'm worried. Mum could think we'**__**re dead. She could be going crazy." Dora said, looking over toward her husband. **_

_**He was in worse shape than her, probably due to Full Moon being just 2 days before the Battle. He was lying down and was very pale. Wounds from the Battle mixed with wounds from Full Moon. Dora was at least sitting up, and not leaning against the pillows at all, but that had more to due with the fact that the main wound was on her back. The Healers advised her to try to sleep on her side or stomach until the wound was fully healed. That didn'**__**t bother her at all. For almost 7 months, she had to sleep on her back or side, depending on if her back hurt or not. Before she got pregnant, she had a habit of sleeping on her stomach. The very night Teddy had been born, when she was resting after, she had actually lain on her stomach. Her mother had laughed at her. **_

"_**Dora!" Andromeda said, moving forward and hugging her daughter. Dora winced and Andromeda noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear! I didn'**__**t think-"**_

"_**Mum. It'**__**s fine. How is Teddy doing?" Dora asked.**_

"_**He's with Molly. She'**__**s stopping by here in a while. She wants to make sure you and Remus are alright." Andromeda said. "Remus, oh my dear. You look terrible." Andromeda said, moving over to where Remus lay.**_

"_**I know." Remus said, chuckling. "I'**__**d rather it be me than her." **_

Dora smiled to herself. She had sort of faded off, she was just sitting at her desk. She had nothing to do today except test Harry. The final Auror exams had 2 parts, written and practical. The written part took 6 hours and started at 11 am, ending at 5 pm. After that, for 7 hours, he was to follow Dora through various arrests and investigations without being seen. If he passed the practical, but not the written, he would have to wait a year and retest. If he failed both, he'd have to wait a year and start training all over again. If he passed just the written, he would go through 6 months of training for the practical.

It was only noon now and at least one fully qualified Auror had to be in the room while trainees were testing. There was only Harry and 3 others who lasted until the end of the course. Most had dropped out after the Azkaban visit. Some had been failed and some just told to leave the course. Of course, being Head Auror, Dora was the one to tell them if they had to leave.

The problem with being Head Auror was the fact that Dora worked at all hours. She had to be ready to be called into the Ministry in the middle of the night. She had to be ready to work extra shifts and sometimes she would work 29 hours straight and have just 12 hours off. She didn't care about the hours, it was the one job she wanted to do. Her mother and Remus were fine with Teddy when she wasn't home. He was still too young to understand fully why his mother was never around, but did understand most of it. She said constantly he was smart like his father, which Remus denied. Dora looked over the 4 trainees. There was one girl out of the 4, who actually reminded Dora of herself. The girl Andrea, at the beginning of training, had dark magenta hair (clearly used a hair color potion) and was, like Dora, very clumsy. Later in training, the girl had lost the magenta hair and, like Dora, stayed clumsy. Naturally, she had very straight and beautiful blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The two boys, other than Harry, were brothers (twins), who were returning after being rejected back during the war. One of them, Caleb, had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes and the other, Jason, had light brown hair and blue eyes. At the beginning, Caleb had showed more respect than Jason.

_**It was the first day of Auror training for the first time since the war. Very few make it to being an Auror, even though many people try. Tonks walked into the Auror Training Academy or, as everyone called it, the A.T.A. It was connected to the Auror Department, with doors leading straight to the Atrium on one side of the room and doors leading into the Auror Department. The A.T.A was really just a very large room where all the trainees met in the morning, then went off in groups with different Aurors. The Aurors in the A.T.A changed every day, very rarely was the same Auror in the A.T.A in the same week. The only Auror that was always there, day after day, was Head Auror. In the 3rd year of training, the size of the trainee class diminished greatly, the trainees that were left were paired with older and experienced Aurors to complete their training. **_

**_ Dora Lupin walked into the room where the trainees awaited the Head Auror's arrival. Mutters from a few boys started when she entered. Clearly, these boys still didn't believe in a woman being in charge of anything. _**

**_ "I am Auror Lupin. You shall address me as such, and nothing else." Dora said, letting the door shut behind her._**

**_ "Isn't the Head Auror supposed to be here?" A boy snickered. _**

**_ "She is the Head Auror, Seamus." Harry muttered. _**

**_ "Oi! You're that one that married the werewolf!" Dean Thomas said. _**

**_ "Yes. I am 'that one'. Now, personal questions aside. You all think you'll make it as an Auror? You think you got what it takes? You have to be prepared. I see people get murdered. I see murderers get away. I almost get murdered because I'm an Auror. Aurors live every day in danger. Dark Wizards and criminals will see your scarlet robes and fire a curse before you can react. Even if you've got fast reflexes. I've been an Auror for around 8 years now, and I've been cursed constantly because I can't react quickly enough." Dora said. "In training, we will be using curses on you. We can't do all of the curses, that would take too long. But to prepare you for what is out there, we will use Crucio. We will use Imperio. We will use Stupefy and Expelliarmus and Confundo. Of course, we're going to have a Healer or two on hand the days we'll be using the curses. No one is going to die during training. The only way you'll leave training is if you choose to, if something is found on past records or if you fail." _**

**_ "So, say our parents did a crime or something… Would we still be able to become Aurors?" A girl asked._**

**_ "Of course. I have plenty of criminals in my family. Just not my parents." Dora said. "Another rule about being an Auror. It's changed since I became an Auror. When I started, Aurors had to always wear their robes unless they were on an undercover mission. Now, Aurors can choose to wear their robes. If they choose not to wear the robes, they must have something scarlet on them. For females, it could be your lipstick, your nail color or a jacket. Personally, I recommend having a scarlet jacket or just wearing the robes. For males, it's a shirt, jacket or shoes. Again, I recommend either jacket or just wear the robes. I wear the robes only because it's become habit for me."_**

**_ "Everyone has a reason for becoming an Auror. It's different for most people. My reason was because I wanted to piss off my family. Most of my family had all been Death Eaters on my mother's side, except my mother, a cousin of hers and one of my Aunts." Dora said. "I want each of you to say your names, and your reason for being here. Starting first with you." She said, pointing to a girl on the edge of the group._**

** "I'm Monica Cohen. I want to be an Auror because my Pop was an Auror and was killed on the job during the first year of the war. I want to follow his footsteps."**

** "I'm Derek Rogeston. I want to be an Auror because I want to do what's right." **

** "I'm Seamus Finnigan. I want to be an Auror because I fought in the war and I want to be able to help people."**

** "I'm Dean Thomas. I want to be an Auror because I feel like it's what I should do with my life."**

** "I'm Jason Anderson. I want to be an Auror because my twin is."**

** "I'm Caleb Anderson. I want to be an Auror because I want to be involved in helping others and I feel being an Auror is a good way of doing it."**

** "I'm Harry Potter. I want to be an Auror because I've seen death, I've been cursed and I want to be able to help get criminals and Dark Wizards into Azkaban."**

**"I'm Andrea Peterson. I want to be an Auror because I think women should be able to do what men do. So many men Aurors and not that many females." **

**Dora smiled. "All very good reasons. The only problem is that less than a third of you will graduate. I can guarantee that. I was the only one to graduate from my class of Auror trainees. First off. I can notice flaws in all of you. Andrea, lose the hair. It will make you stand out, and that's not what you want. Jason, be independent. If you're only here because your brother is, that's a dumb reason. Dean, you feel it's what you should do? That's great, but you should know there is a large chance you could be killed on the job. You have to know that. Go to Diagon Alley, to the library, next to Gringotts, and look up all the Auror deaths in the past decade. You have to be sure you can handle seeing someone you work with be killed. I've seen a few of my fellow workers, who helped me when I started, I saw them die in front of me and I couldn't save them."**

** "You don't seem to be noticing flaws in precious Potter." Jason said. "Must be because he's famous, right?"**

** "That's another thing. Lost the attitude, Jason! You think it's cool to be a prat? Lose the attitude. If you don't, you can just leave. And if I have to kick you from the training for your attitude, you won't be becoming an Auror at all while I'm Head of the Department." Dora said. "I will not accept any rude comments towards me, towards your peers, towards muggles or muggle borns or anything of the sort. Any rude comments will be kept to yourself." **

** "So we can't comment on your marriage to a wolf?" Monica asked. "It's not what God would choose. God wants humans to marry humans."**

** "My husband is a human. It is none of your concern if he is a werewolf. Any more comments about my marriage will result in you having less of a chance of being an Auror. Any comments against your peers or any Aurors that are training you will lessen your chances. Any mistakes in casting spells or curses or anti-curses will result in a lesser chance. If you're making an arrest, and you make one little mistake, someone could lose their life. Whether it is you yourself, the Dark Wizard or criminal, or even just an innocent bystander, or even the person you're working with; someone could be killed by your mistake." Dora said.**

She checked her watch. Still only half past noon. She could tell Harry was thinking hard over a question. His brow creased and his quill was hovering. He had that look when he thought about anything.  
>"Auror Lupin. You're needed." Kingsley said. "I'll have Proudfoot overlook the exams."<p>

"Alright, Minister." Dora said, smirking at him.

"Dawlish has the report. You'll need a few men, or women, with you." Kingsley said.

"Alright." Dora said. She walked from the room, as Proudfoot took her spot.

"Dawlish, what's happening?" Dora asked, joining a few Aurors around Dawlish's desk.

"Kingsley gave me this report. He thinks it's Death Eaters." Dawlish said, handing her the report.

"Okay." Dora said, looking at the report. "So, people are getting murdered if they go to this place. Maybe the Ministry should just destroy the place. Problem solved."

"No, Auror Lupin." Kingsley said. "It's not that easy. This house won't destroy. I sent some men down there and they have tried. It's indestructible."

"Alright." Dora said. She scanned the report again. "It's an old house. Why exactly do people keep entering?"

"That's for you to find out, Auror Lupin." Kingsley said. "I'll be in my office."

Dora turned back to the other Aurors. "I'll go over this. I'll get back to you. Dawlish, you will accompany me on this mission. I'll be choosing others as well." Dora said. "Now, I'm sure some of you have reports to complete."

She took the report and returned to where the exams were being taken. She let Proudfoot leave and sat back down at the desk.

"You have 3 more hours." Dora said to the trainees. She opened the report file. The house's owners were long dead, and had been for almost 50 years. The last owners were unknown, but it was only known that they were a wizard family. There was something about the house. There were a few muggle photos of the place. It was an old manor, with broken windows and crooked shutters. It was grey with black trim and had a Victorian style to it. The paint was peeling badly. Dora examined all the photos. All different times of day, yet the house had a mysterious darkness to it. An entrancing look, even. Even at the brightest time of day, the house was dark.

A group of Muggle teenagers had been murdered in the house just 3 months earlier. The Muggle Prime Minister got in touch with Kingsley and asked his help, apparently, which was a first. Usually the two Ministers only communicated when something threatened both Muggles and wizards. Which, this sort of did.

"AUROR LUPIN!" Dawlish yelled, running into the room. "Auror Lupin-"

"Dawlish!" Dora said, exasperated. She stood up and faced him. "These 4 are doing an exam. What do you think is so important that you had interrupt that?"

"There was another one. Another murder. Savage has a witness." Dawlish said.

"Stay here, watch over the exams for me." Dora said, disappearing. She approached Savage. A teen girl was trembling, crying.

"Her name is Cindy. Won't tell us anything else." Savage said.

"Cindy, I'm Auror Lupin. I'm Head Auror. Can you follow me to my office? We can talk there." Dora said. The girl nodded slowly, and stood, trembling.

Dora helped her to her office and helped the girl sit down. She had black hair and hazel eyes, and a fair complexion, with her makeup smearing down her face.

"Cindy, can you tell me what happened?" Dora asked.

"It was Johnny's idea, not mine." Cindy said, crying. "He wanted to go to the house. Said the rumors were lies. They're not. There was someone in the house. And I didn't see who. Johnny opened the door, and then he was just dead. Just like that."

"You didn't see anything?" Dora asked.

"Nothing." Cindy said.

Dora pulled some parchment and a quill out of her desk. "What surrounds the house? I've seen some pictures that only show woods."

"There are woods. And there's a small lake. No other houses."

"How did you and Johnny get there?"

"We Apparated."

"So you are a witch?"

"Yes…"

"Age?"

"18."

"Alright. And how old was Johnny?" Dora asked. "And his last name?"

"19. And Jacklyn." Cindy said. "Are you going to be able to catch whoever it was?"

Dora shook her head. "I have no clue. If Johnny died before setting foot in the house, we can't send Aurors in there. There's already a shortage of Aurors, and if we're going to investigate this and try to find the cause, we can't lose more Aurors."

"I understand." Cindy said.

"But, we will try our best. Whoever or whatever did this to Johnny will be found out. Punishable by death or an Azkaban sentence, I'm not sure which. That's for Minister Shacklebolt to decide." Dora said. "Do you need me to contact your parents?"

"No. I think I can Apparate home." Cindy said.

"Are you sure?" Dora asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much." Cindy said, standing and leaving the office. Dora took the parchment and took Dawlish's spot. She sat down and put the parchment into the file.

Not even half an hour later, Dawlish returned. "There's some bloke from the Prophet here, Auror Lupin." Dawlish said. "Wants to know about the murder."

"Does everyone know now?" Dora said, sighing and standing. "Watch them, Dawlish." She said before leaving.

"Auror Lupin, who was the victim this time?" The reporter asked.

"A 19 year old boy. I will not release his name." Dora said.

"Do you have any leads?"

"Yes."

"Will you share them?"

"Not until we follow them." Dora said.

"Thanks for your time." The reporter said. He walked away.

Finally, the written part of the exam ended. Dora ended up pairing each trainee up with Dawlish and three others while she stayed at the Ministry to begin on the case.

She got together with Dawlish, Savage, Brennan and Mickelton to review both parts of the exams. Everyone ended up passing.

"Thank Merlin. We have 4 new Aurors. At the right time too." Dora muttered. "I've been thinking."

"Again? Doesn't it hurt?" Dawlish asked, laughing.

"Quiet, Dawlish. I can fire you. I am your boss now." Dora said.

"You wouldn't fire me." Dawlish said.

"I know. Anyways, Harry defeated the Dark Lord, he survived more curses than anyone should be able to.—"

"You want him as Deputy Head?" Dawlish guessed.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Guessed. He'd be perfect." Dawlish said.

"Well, I'll tell him tomorrow?" Dora asked. "See you all tomorrow. I'm going to be choosing a small team to go to this house case."

It was almost 1am when she entered the house. Remus and Teddy were asleep, and probably had been for a while. She pulled her Auror robes off and pulled her pajamas on and slid silently into bed beside Remus.

"You worked late." Remus muttered sleepily.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Dora said. "We were testing the trainees today."

"I was worried. There's been talk about murders." Remus said.

"Yeah, some teen boy has been murdered. I'm dealing with that case tomorrow." Dora said.

"You should have sent a message." Remus said.

"Remus." She said, sitting up and facing him. "I was at the Ministry. I don't need to send a message if I'm working a couple hours late! We're not in a war, Remus."

"But what if something happens to you while you're working? What if you get killed and no one knows where you are?" Remus asked.

"And me telling you that I'm working late is going to stop that HOW?" Dora asked. "Remus, since when did I have to check in with you? I'm a grown witch."

"I'm just saying. It'd be nice if I knew you were working late. But…"

"But what?"

"Even if you're working late, you could still get killed."

"I won't." Dora said.

"I don't want you working anymore. You've changed. You're not my Dora." Remus said simply.

"No, I'm older than 'your Dora'." Dora said. "People grow up, Remus."

"I thought you had grown up when I met you." Remus said. "I loved the Nymphadora I married. But you…"

"So, you're saying you don't love me?" Dora asked.

"I don't know, Dora." Remus said. He rose. "I'm sleeping on the couch. I think we need some time apart. I'm going to go back to my apartment tomorrow. I'll be gone before you get home tomorrow."

"Remus, wait…" Dora said. He ignored her and left. She knew he was right. Maybe they did need their time apart? They had been married almost 4 years now… But, as far as Tonks knew, Arthur and Molly had been together way longer and had never 'needed a break'.

She woke up the next day before the sun was up. She got up slowly, pulled her Auror robes on and made her way downstairs. She saw Remus asleep on the couch, and she was tempted to try and talk to him. She decided against it, and slipped quietly from the house. She usually Apparated to the Ministry, it was just easier. When she entered the department, she found the trainees and the Aurors she would be using for the mission awaiting her.

"Alright. Good morning, everyone. First off, all of you trainees passed. Second of all, Harry, I want you as Deputy Head Auror, only because you fought Voldemort and stuff. Third off, you lot." She pointed to the group she was using. "We'll leave in exactly 10 minutes, so meet me right back here."

"So, Harry, you're going to be getting help from Jimmy. Alright? He can help you with anything you need while I'm on the mission." Dora explained to Harry, as she led the trainees through the cubicles and assigned each one a cubicle. "As Deputy, you share an office with me."

A while later, she was standing in a field behind the house, which looked gloomy and dark in the bright sunlight, with the others standing behind her, awaiting instruction.

"We don't know what's going on here. We're just trying to get inside, alright? Nothing else." Dora said. "Dawlish, Savage, Brennan and Mickelton, you go around back, meet us at the front once you get inside. Me, Thompson, McKay and Adume will go through the front. Alright? Go."

They separated, each group going different ways. Dora led her group up the porch, and pointed her wand at the door, almost expecting something to happen. She opened the door and nothing happened. She and her group entered slowly. The entrance was dark and gloomy. The stairs wound down on two sides and both led up to a joined balcony above a door. It must have been an absolutely beautiful house at one point, but faded to this due to neglect and age. There was a thudding to their right, and then silence. The other group of Aurors came from the door under the balcony.

"Got in alright?" Dawlish asked.

"No, we're all dead." Dora said. "Okay. Umm. You 4, stay down here, look around, Stun anyone you need to. Us 4 will go upstairs."

Dora led her group up the stairs, and they stopped at the top. "McKay, Thompson, you go that side. We'll go this side." She said. They separated, as did the group downstairs. Two doors met them.

"I don't think we should separate." Adume said. "In case."

"It'll be fine, Adume." Dora said. "We investigate the rooms, and then meet back here. Simple as that."

They both met up again a few minutes later.

"Nothing." Adume said. "You find anything?"

"Not a thing." Dora said.

"There's nothing over here." McKay said, as her and Thompson approached them.

The four walked back downstairs, and the other four Aurors met them at the bottom. "Nothing down here." Dawlish said.

"We'll go back to the Ministry and figure it out then." Dora said. As she wrapped her hand around the door knob that led out of the house, the door knob disappeared

.  
>"Do you really think I would let you all just leave after coming into my house?" An old man's voice said. "If you thought that, you'd be wrong. You've seen my house now, seen my secrets. I can't let you leave."<p>

"Who are you?" Dora called.

"That's none of your concern, Auror Lupin. I'll cut you all a deal. If you all can find another exit before 6 hours are up, I'll let you leave. But if I find you, if I catch you, I get to kill you. One by one. If only one of you finds their way out of the house, then they will be the only survivor. You have 6 hours." The man said. "I'll give you one hint every half hour. Your first hint: green."

"Green? Really? There's no color in this house." Dawlish said.

"There might be. Somewhere we may have missed." Dora said.

"Should we split up, look and meet here in a half hour?" Thompson offered.

"Yes. When you hear his voice again, come back here. And don't get caught." Dora said.

They all went separate ways, Dora to the attic; McKay to the kitchen and dining room area; Thompson to the basement with Adume; Dawlish and Mickelton to the bedrooms; Savage to the sitting room and Brennan to the library.  
>The attic was dark, dusty and damp. Dora lit her wand, cleared a bit of dust and began searching. She found pictures, letters, clothes, dolls, doll houses, children's clothes, but nothing green. The clothes were grey, black or white. None of the dolls had green on them. Not even the doll house had green. The pictures were black and white, faded with age. A woman with dark hair, a man with lighter hair, and a little girl who looked like Dora when she had been younger; when she had been 5, actually. She continued flipping through the photos, and each one looked like it could be her younger self. She dropped the photos, picked up the letters and looked through them.<p>

_Dear Ted,_  
>She dropped the letters. It was a trick. A mind trick. She knew it. She would never fall for it. These pictures, these letters…They were not her parents. They were not her. She knew it was either the dark playing tricks on her eyes, or that old man playing mind games. She stood and looked around. There was small boarded up window across the attic from where she stood. Next to the window stood an old, ornate mirror that had a small sliver of light hitting it from between the boards of the window. She approached the window, but couldn't see out of it. She looked at the mirror, which didn't seem to show a reflection at all. It showed the attic, but not Dora. There was no reflection of her in the mirror. But there was someone. A woman, in a rocking chair with long curls flowing down her back. Her hair was black, and had a soft look. The woman looked up at Dora and stood. She approached the mirror, and Dora took a step back. It was Bellatrix.<p>

"Nymphadora." Bellatrix taunted. "You could have spared me. You didn't have to let me die. You could have stopped Molly Weasley, you could have saved me. You're my niece. I'm your Aunt. Why did you let me die?"

"You tried to kill me and Ginny. I didn't want to stop Molly!" Dora said.

"But you killed me."

"No. Molly killed you. Not me. I am not a killer."

"You killed me, Nymphadora."

"No!" Dora screamed, punching the mirror. "You're wrong!" The glass of the mirror shattered, although no glass hit the floor, and it became eerily silent afterwards. She turned her back on the broken mirror just a scream came from somewhere downstairs. The Aurors ran downstairs, all meeting in the front. Only 7 of them showed up.

"Where's Brennan?" Dawlish asked. They exchanged glances, and then ran to the library. Brennan stood there, covered in broken glass with a large shard lodged in her throat.

"Brennan! What happened?" Dora asked.

"That mirror! It smashed, and-" She didn't finish. She fell, her eyes staring at nothing.

"One down. Seven to go. I'll give you one more clue, as you're in the library anyway." The man's voice said. "It burns easily."

"Burns easily." Dora said. "Green…."

"A green book?" Dawlish offered.

"The woods." Savage said.

"Yes! If we get to the woods, we're safe." McKay said. "It all makes sense."

"Okay. We have to find a way out of here." Dora said. "You three, you check the back of the house, us four will check the front. See if any windows can be broken."

"Should we really separate?" Adume asked.

"Shut up, Adume, and just do it!" Dora snapped.

They separated as she had decided.

_**Author's Note: Yeah...Took me months to write this chapter. And I'm not fond of it. Let me know what you think?**_


End file.
